elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoarvor
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |province = Black Marsh Hammerfell Valenwood |region = Grahtwood Hew's Bane Malabal Tor Reaper's March Shadowfen Greenshade Wrothgar |location = |quest = Lost in the Mist Missing in the Mire |dlc = Base }} Hoarvors are insects native to the province of Valenwood and Black Marsh in .A Dance in Fire, Book II Background Described as horrible monsters, the hoarvor tick is the size of a large calf, with spiky legs, a beetle-like body, and a central spiral-bladed vortex of a mouth.A Dance in Fire, Book V The hoarvor uses its legs and body to pin down its prey, while their spiral-bladed mouth tears into the victim's chest. Before a hoarvor dies, it releases its prey, shivers once, then expels a burst of yellow bile. Hoarvors are particularly notorious in the Western Cross of Falinesti, where they feed on and kill drunkards who have fallen asleep (most likely from drinking Jagga).A Dance in Fire, Book VII Expert Bosmer archers in the Western Cross exterminate these pests in the mornings after revelry is held in Havel Slump, saving many drunkards from death.A Dance in Fire, Book VI Attacks *'Bite': standard attack *'Bloodletting': Sucks the blood of their victim, giving them rapid health regeneration *'Latch On': Only occurs when a player is at low health. The Hoarvor latches on its prey and start tearing at its chest causing instant death. *'Blood Spit': Hoarvor have the ability to spit blood at a short range. This is indicated by a radius marker in front of the bug. This is the weakest attack the bug can deal. Quests *Brothers and Bandits: Minor role in Black Vine Ruins *Knowledge Gained *Lost in the Mist: Galereth, the "Wild Witch," is able to use Hoarvor blood to find a cure for the Vampirism afflicting Elsenia. *Maelstrom Arena *Missing in the Mire *Questionable Contract *Unsafe Haven Locations *Outside Haven *Bad Man's Hallows, Glenumbra (Bloatgut) *Bahraha's Gloom *Black Vine Ruins, Reaper's March *Hoarvor Pit, Malabal Tor *Imperial City Sewers *Imperial City Prison *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Selene's Web, Reaper's March *Xal Ithix, Shadowfen Variations *Bloatgut (Bad Man's Hallows) *Bloodcraw (Bad Man's Hallows) *Enraged Hoarvor *Necrotic Hoarvor (Imperial City Sewers ; Imperial City Prison ; Bahraha's Gloom ) *Queen Aklayah (Selene's Web) *Venomous Hoarvor Maelstrom Arena Variant Gallery Hoarvor.jpg|Hoarvor concept art. Related books Hoarvors are mentioned in the following books: *''A Child's Tamriel Bestiary'A Child's Tamriel Bestiary; ''Horrors of the Strid Basin (the only subject in the book),Horrors of the Strid Basin ''Hunt With Me'Hunt With Me; ''A Subtler Brew,A Subtler Brew On Pircalmo's Emergency ReversalOn Pircalmo's Emergency Reversal *''Battered Note, part of the Imperial Library Collection, refers to Hoarvor.Battered Note'' *Hoarvors are mentioned in the following guide books: Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood,Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood and The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Valenwood.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Valenwood Trivia *Update 6: As of Update 6, Hoarvor in Malabal Tor have been changed from neutral to hostile.Update 6 Patch Notes Appearances * * ** ** ** Category:Online: Valenwood Creatures Category:Lore: Creatures Category:Insects Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Creatures